Life Gets Better
by viper93
Summary: April has a bad start in life then the Thomson family take her in, she gets dragged into a world of vampires and finds love. M for safe.
1. Chapter 1

When I was younger, about five, I was taken away from my mother. A woman in smart black cloths with a white shirt turned up at our house one day. She looked nice and kind, her long brown hair falling down just passed her shoulders. When she looked around our house and spoke to my mother her voice was harsh and her face went from pained to angry but when she looked at me it was a different story. She would smile at me so warm, I don't remember seeing one of those from my mother ever. My mothers men would smile at me but I never liked their smiles, there was something weird about them. They always scared me. When this woman spoke to me he voice was soft compared to the harsh voice my mother used. I like this woman more than my mother and I wished I could go with her. I stood in my corner wishing that she would just hold out her hand and take me away from this life. I didn't seen anything wrong with the life I had back then, I had been brought up in it, I just knew I didn't like it. She answered my wish and took me away that day, far away.

I remember just stood or sat in my corner, following my mothers orders, almost every day watching my mother and her men. Sometimes they all would inject them self's with a substance, or take pills or smoke something that smelt disgusting at first but I soon got used to the smell, I even began to like it. On the days she wasn't doing things like that only one man would come around. They both would sit on the sofa kissing, then the kissing turned into something that looked like they were trying to eat each other. Quickly that moved onto taking off some of there cloths, sometimes most. My mother would turn her head and look at me as if she had just remembered I was there then she would give me an irritated look and push the man away, take his hand then lead him to our shared room. When the man left he gave her money.

We were living in a one bed roomed apartment at the time with only one bed. My mother would obviously take the bed and I would sleep on the floor on top of a mat, the lady called it a dog bed when she came and saw it. The rest of our house was massy. All of my mothers things laying around, her needles, tablets and cloths. Dishes, plates, knifes, forks, spoons and cups lined the room. Grease and brown tar covered the once white walls. Nothing in that house belongs to me except my corner where I spent my life at that time, neatly tucked away in safety between the no longer working fridge and cocker.

I can remember always been dressed in the same thing. A long gray T-Shirt that used to be white. I can never remember wearing anything else, I never had cloths, I didn't need them, I never left this flat. If I wanted food I would have to do it myself, my mother would never make me food so I had to do it. When I was first learning how I burnt myself a lot when using the oven but eventually I did it without burning myself, I was so happy and I went to go tell my mother but she was sleeping so she was angry when I awoke her. She just grabbed my head and pushed me to the ground telling me to go back to my corner. I had learnt along time ago crying was wrong so I never did it no matter how much I wanted to and no matter how much pain I was going through when I had burnt myself or fallen.

When that lady came and took me out of the house into the light, into the real life fresh air I smiled. I can't remember ever smiling but I smiled today, I smiled now. Once on the court yard just outside our block of flats I took a deep breath and spun around laughing, I had never heard myself do that before. I caught a look at the lady, the lady who had taken me outside for the first time, she was smiling at me a big smile and tears spilled from her eyes, I didn't know why she was crying when she looked so happy. I wanted to say thank you but didn't know how so I just ran back to her jumped up and gave her a big hug. Her reaction was the biggest shock of my life that day. She hugged me back, she squeezed me tight and I squeezed her back.

When she got me and took me away in her car, the car which scared me at first, it was big and fast. The first thing she did was take me to the doctors and get me a blood test, I had seen needles all my life and they scared me, I saw what they did to mother, make her go green and pass out. But the lady stayed with me and held my hand. Something else that was new to me, hand holding, it felt really nice. According to the blood test I had nothing wrong with me but I did have some, quite high levels, of weed in my system possibly from been in the house while the cloud filled every single room. The results made the angry look appear back on the lady's face but then when she met my eyes it disappeared and the smile was back. I was safe and free at last.


	2. Chapter 2

Almost immediately they found a family to foster me. Dot and bob Thomson my new mum and dad. They let me bath, mum would wash my hair for me, as strange has it felt it was nice. I had a real life bed that I bounced on, a wardrobe that was full of cloths just for me and my own room. When I had first moved in I didn't understand that children my age weren't really supposed to be able to make there own meals so when my mum found me taking something out of the cooker she panicked and grabbed it off of me then checked my tea towel covered hands just encase I had used my bear hands and burnt them like she had in her panic. Has she rinsed her hands under the tap she asked me how I knew how to cook and what I could cook then she told me that if I get hungry just to tell her and she will get me something. Unusual.

With in two years they had adopted me and they had another child called Tony. My brother. It seemed like the perfect American family, it was the perfect family. According to my mum, despite my start in life I was quite confident in my self, which I supposed was true, I was in the Drama club at school so I had to be confident to be able to perform but I never really had friends, I didn't need them.

One Saturday while eating breakfast Mum and dad kept giving each other these looks and smiling at each other. Mum couldn't hold her water so eventually she burst,

"Your dad has got a new job in Scotland."

"You have? What doing?" I asked.

"Building a golf…"

"I'm not going." Tony said interrupting him. "All my friends are here."

"You hear of a phone right dude." I said.

"I'm still not going April."

"We'll see about that." I mumbled.

He had tried to lock himself in his room but then of cause school came around and while he was there mum and dad packed his things. Before we knew it we were on our way to Scotland. On the plain ride Tony sat with his arms folded and a sour look on his face, the rest of us kept smirking at him until he fell to sleep falling limp.

When we finally pulled up outside the house both of our mouths fell and Tony had forgotten he didn't like this place. It was more of a castle then a house. Just has dad opened the door I pushed past him and ran up to the tallest tower room. It was all dusty, possibly used has an attic, no one had been here for years. The walls and floor were bare stone and the roof looked wooden. There was nothing up here except and old trunk and another door. Walking through it fell down a few steps on my bum the caught myself. Standing, I rubbed my behind then went down the last few steps. A bathroom. There wasn't much to see so I went back into my room and out onto the balcony looking down at the ants that were mum and dad.

I saw them go back and forth carrying boxes a cases, I loved this place, this was defiantly my room. I looked up at the sky and breathed in deep. Suddenly there was a knock at my door. I turned to see mums disapproving look.

"This is my room." I said

"Wouldn't you be better downstairs?" She asked

"Nope, admitted it needs a little clean."

"A little. Right well you sleep on the sofa tonight then we'll clean it up tomorrow for you."

I smiled, "Thanks."

I did has mum had said and slept on the sofa and then when the next day came around I couldn't wait to start on my room. Once it was clean I got my bed, wardrobes and shelf's in with great difficulty and began to unpack. I had no posters or a rug so my walls and floor stayed bare, but I loved it that was. It was the perfect room.

When I had finished I wondered down to the first floor but everyone was busy so I went to the ground floor and wondered around. In the kitchen I saw a door and wondered inside. Steps leading into to nothingness were in front of me and a big smile spread across my lips. I fished out a flashlight and made my way down. Once at the bottom I shone the light all around. There was everything down here, from mirrors to garden furniture to a knight in shining armour. Leaning against a wall a light flickered on scaring me. I decided this was my den, plenty of places to hide yet enough light to relax and do homework when I get some. Perfect. I set to work moving things around and getting it just right.


	3. Chapter 3

A week after moving Tony and I had school, he was nervous about making friends but I felt fine. It was just school. When we reached school Tony was sad that we weren't in the same year, I was in year 11 and he was in year 4, in an attempt to make him feel better I promised to meet him out front at brake and dinner so we could catch up on each others day. When we went our separate ways he had a sad look on his face and I wished I could go with him and hold his hand but I couldn't.

In my first lesson, history, I sat alone and got all my work complete with some difficulty with starting late in the year, the teacher gave me some extra homework so I could catch up. In my second lesson, English, I was sat next to a boy but he said nothing, which was fine with me. The teacher did the same as the other and gave me a lot of extra work. By the end of just two lessons by bag was weighing me down due to all the work.

When brake finally came around I breathed a sigh of relief, I could finally go see Tony. I ran to the place were we agreed to meet. When I reached the place two boys pushed Tony to the ground and one of them went to hit him so I darted forward and pulled him off and stood in front of my brother in protection.

"Oh look, it's the yanks sister." One of them said while the other dumped Tony's things on the floor.

When the boys walked away I turned to Tony and held out my hand, which he gladly took. Has I pulled him up off of the ground I asked,

"You cool dude?"

"Yes."

"Who were they?" I help him pick his things up.

"The McAshton twins. They have a brother in your year dude."

"I best watch my back then hey."

We just sat on the bench and talked about our are day had been. It turns out that the McAshton twins had been bullying Tony any chance they could get. Once again I wished I could hold his hand in class in comfort like my mum and dad have over the years. When the bell went Tony had his sad face on had he slid away. I had a study period.

I wondered the halls of the school until I found the year 11 study room. I just sat on the computer typing away trying to catch up on my work has fast as I could. A boy sat next to me and just looked at me, watching me has I typed. Still typing I gave him a quick glance then carried on typing. It was the boy who sat next to me in English. His eyes wouldn't leave me so I stopped typing then looked at him. His eyes were a deep brown which sparkled in the light, he smile at me has he flipped his blond shaggy hair out of his eyes.

"I heard you man handled my brothers today."

Oh no "Who are you?"

"Cedric McAshton."

"Oh shit." I whispered getting another smile from him. "They ganged up on my brother."

His reaction took y by surprise. He didn't shout or say anything mean, his smile just widened, his eyes twinkled more if possible and he folded his arms over the desk.

"Don't worry, I know what they are like but look out for my cousin. She is living with us for awhile and get over protective."

I frowned, "Right, thanks for the warning dude."

"So, you know my name but I know not yours."

"Umm… April and I don't wish to be rude but I have to try and get through this."

"I'll help you if you like."

"Ok, cool, sweet."

He sat with me and helped me with my work, then he came with me to meet Tony at dinner then he sat with me in my last two lessons. He was being too nice to me to say I 'man handled' his brothers. He had to be up to something. Right? Ether way I wasn't about to let my guard down, it could be a set up so I'll give it a few days or weeks and see what happens.

Once the day was finally over Tony and I met up and set off home. He told me about how bad his day had been . As we walked a big black shiny car pulled up and Cedric's head popped out.

"Want a lift?"

"What about your brothers and cousin?" I said.

"We live in that house on the hill, can you see it?" We both nodded. "Practically next door."

I turned to Tony, "What do you think dude?"

Accepting the offer we both climbed into his car and I hoped that he wasn't taking us to our doom, it he was it was Tony's fault for agreeing to go. We didn't talk too much we just listened to, surprisingly, Meatloaf. I loved his songs spatially 'Paradise by the Dashboard Light'. when we reached home in a matter of minuets, I mumbled our thanks then we climbed out. Has he drove away he waved but I just gave him a single wave in return.

When we went into the house we dropped our things at the bottom of the stairs and wondered into the kitchen, where mum was making tea. Has we sat down she asked,

"How was you day?"

"Ok." We both mumbled.

"April has a boyfriend." Tony laughed.

My eyes bulged, "I do not, he is a boy who happens to be civil."

"Is he cute?" mum asked.

"He has good bone structure and body build." I said.

"He he's cute. What's his name?"

"Cedric McAshton."

"That actually reminds me, dad and I are going to a party at the McAshton home tonight. We have a babysitter and Tony, bed by nine."

Once we had finished eating I helped mum get ready in a gorgeous black dress then went down to the basement, when the sitter arrived, to do homework. When my some of my work was done I grabbed a drink of water then went upstairs. While walking passed Tony's room I heard someone say,

"Who needs to walk when I can fly?" I was sure it wasn't Tony.

I wondered into his room and saw Tony leaning over his balcony looking down at something.

"Dude, what's happening?"

He turned and looked at me in shock "N…Nothing."

"Really?" He nodded. "And the tomato source around you mouth is for…"

"Playing vampires."

"Mmm, well night then."

I had no reason to suspect him of anything. He was just a boy who had been embarrassed by his sister who had caught him trying to fly. I just walked out of his room and thought nothing of it. Once up in my room I got changed then read a book until I fell to sleep. My life is so boring I realised this on a day to day bases recently.

Suddenly my head snapped up due to shouts of panic so I hurried downstairs to see what was up with everyone. Everyone crowded Tony's room and the sitter said just has I reached her,

"I saw what I saw and I saw what I didn't see and I…I didn't see him."

"What's going on?" I asked, voice full of sleep.

"We thought Tony had disappeared." Bob answered.

"He was playing vampires earlier, maybe he was down in the cellar. He best not have touched anything."

With that I simply went back to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

I awoke quite early considering last nights commotion so I got a longish shower. Once I got out I dressed in my Jack the skeleton T-shirt, black skinny jeans equipped with black belt with silver pyramid studs on it and black sneakers. When heading down to the kitchen for food I stopped off at Tony's room. He was knelt on the floor by his trunk.

"You hungry?" mum shouted.

"I could eat a cow." Tony called back.

"You're getting weirder and weirder by the day you know that?"

Tony smile and walked with me to the kitchen.

When we reached school the McAshton boys were by the doors to Tony's part of the school and worry filled me instantly.

"You going to be cool dude?"

He just gave me a big smile and set off towards them with a sort of cocky confidence, so I just smile and walked away in my direction but stopped when I hear the idiot say.

"Out-ta my way looser."

Slowly my head turned and I saw them piling on top of Tony so I ran and began to pull them off of him.

Suddenly, two arms grabbed me and chucked me to the ground. I looked up to see a blue eyed, blond hair bimbo smirking down at me. Quickly I stood and swung my fist around hitting her in the mouth. She grabbed my hair and began to pull it so, using my arm, I grabbed her around the neck and swung her around so she was bent down backwards, her head behind me. Then I began to up cut her in a kidney punch, not hard enough to cause damage but enough to hurt. To get out of that she bit me and I let go, due to the fact I was supporting her weight she fell to the ground.

Because I believed in a far fight and because I need the anger to come back so I could continue I let her stand and get a punch in cheek but has she went for a second punch I grabbed her hand then went to punch her again but a hand grabbed mine then another grabbed me around my waist picking me off of the ground. I struggled against the grasp and the guy whispered in my ear,

"Stop struggling, you elbows in the ribs hurt you know." Cedric.

I did has he said and stopped struggling and he slowly put me on the ground and just has slow let me go.

The next thing I knew I was sat next to a bloody nosed Tony and glaring at the McAshton. The twins didn't have a scratch but Bimbo had two ice packs, on for her lip and the for her back, she was totally milking it. Cedric had just gone in for questioning, for the whole ten minuets he had been in there we had stopped glairing at each other.

When Cedric finally came out we all looked at him as if to say 'what side you going to pick'. He came and sat next to me and I couldn't help the half smile on my lips. Grabbing my chin gently he turned my head to the side to have a look a the scratches Blossom, stupid name, had caused. I didn't even know I had them until Tony pointed them out.

"Do they hurt?" He asked, his voice soft.

"No, I've had worse. Thanks for asking."

"What about you little man?" He asked Tony.

"I'm sweet dude thanks."

"She's not the one with a fat lip, possible bruised eye and a very painful bruised back."

"Oh I didn't even hit you in the eye bimbo."

"Hey, don't start round two here." Cedric called

The headmaster came out, but I hardly noticed, I only had the glairing eyes for bimbo. He announced that we had suspension for the rest of the week, except Cedric who had nothing to do with the matter. Cedric kindly gave us a lift home again. Tony ran straight into the house and just has I was about to leave Cedric grabbed my arm,

"How about we do something tomorrow?"

"Umm…sorry can't."

"Why, you have the day off?" He pointed out.

"Yes, but for what reason, you think mums going to let me out."

A slow smile spread across his lips and he got out of the car, I followed his actions and walked with him to where mum stood at the door wondering what he was doing.

"I'm Cedric McAshton." He held out his hand.

"Dot Thompson. Pleased to meet you."

"I was wondering if you could hold off the grounding until after tomorrow, you see the fight really wasn't ether of their faults and I was hoping to take April here to see the sights tomorrow, but of cause if that is not alright with you then I understand."

"Oh." She looked completely shocked. "Well yeas ok, she can go out tomorrow."

"Thank you, Mrs Thompson, pick you up at mid-day."

Has I stood with my mum watching him leave I could help but think this was apart of his plan to destroy me. I turned to the house and then when I passed my mum, who had a big grin on her face, I mumbled,

"Shut up."

"So he's your boyfriend?" She asked excited.

I smiled. "He's a boy and a friend, Tony's up stairs with a bloody nose." I said to distract her.

"Oh right." She ran off up.

I just went and grabbed something to eat then went into my cellar to do my homework. Bob came down to ask if I wanted to go golfing but I turned him down. I wasn't interrupted again until tea time, there was just mum and me considering the boys wouldn't be home until six.

After tea I sat in the cellar reading then went up into Tony's room and sat on his trunk looking around the room, I don't know why I just did. Tony suddenly burst through the door shouting,

"Rudolph!" he stopped suddenly.

"Who?" I laughed.

"He's my friend, I was thinking out loud."

"Right."

I stood and slowly left, I was really starting to worry about him.

For the rest of the day I did nothing but wonder about Cedric, he was extremely cute but…I don't know, I just didn't trust him I guess.


	5. Chapter 5

I awoke all excited the next morning, it was the first time I had been out with a boy. I shouldn't be this excited but, hey what the hell, Cedric was really good looking. The first thing I did was get a shower and I decided to dress simple. Black skinny jeans and a plain black shirt with black sneakers. I had wondered what to do with my hair but decided to just let it hang loose but I took a bobble with me just in case I needed to tie it up.

Before I was even finished mum called me to tell me Cedric was here so I started to rush, tripping over my bed in the process. When I reached the living room Cedric was stood with muscles tense and hands in his pocket looking back at the deathly glairs of dad and happy smiles of mum.

"Ready?"

"Yes." He was eager to get away.

As soon has the door closed behind us he leaned down and whispered in my ear,

"Do you mind a picnic on the cliff tops, it's a nice day?"

"Picnic. Sure." I laughed a little.

"Hey, we don't have to if you don't want."

"No it sounds nice."

"And romantic." He opened the car door for me.

"No, just nice."

"Oh, you must be a hard girl to impress."

"Not really, the simpler stuff the better."

"So I have to think simple."

I shrugged and he closed the door, jogging to the other side and crawling in. Has we drove we talked about random things like yesterdays goings on.

"You're like a…lioness."

"How so?"

"Because one minuet you're all sweet and charming and the next it's all…RAAAAAR"

I smiled. "I just had to learn how to defend my self that's all."

We smiled at each other then he stroked my cheek where the scratches were, immediately I pulled away, I looked at him and he was frowning.

"Sorry, I'm just not used to this I guess."

"No worries."

When we reached the cliffs I jumped out of the car and ran to the edge, it was wonderful. The water calm, gently splashing on the rocks below and in the distains where the sky meets sea it was hard to tell which was which. Cedric came up behind me with a picnic basket in one hand and a blanket in the other. I help spread the blanket then sat at the opposite side to him as he unpacked the food between us. He had sandwiches, chocolate, strawberries and cream along with much more. Then he pulled out two champagne glasses and what looked to be a bottle of wine but when he poured some into my glass it turned out to be orange juice. I couldn't help but laugh, so grown up yet kind of child like too.

We sat and ate in silence watching the grey sea. He began to look at me but I pretended not to notice, I just carried on concentrating on the sight in front of me.

"Tell me about your self." He asked

"Not much to tell. I lead a boring life in America, no friends. Came over here made a friend, had a picnic with said friend then who know what the future may hold. What about you?" "Same, only I've been here just over seven years, I moved when I was ten." "So your seventeen."

"Aye, your sixteen."

"Aye I am." I tried to put on some sort of Scottish accent but failed making us both laugh.

The afternoon went by fast, too fast. We laughed and joked and told stories about our self's. Before I knew it I was stood out side my door with him in front, we were smiling at each other.

"Did you enjoy your self?" he asked.

"Yes, it was fun. Thank you."

"Any time, I have to go."

He lead in to kiss me but I turned my head to the side so he got my cheek.

"We've known each other three days ." I pointed out in my defence.

"I understands." We smiled again. "Bye."

I watched has he completely disappeared then I went inside. Mum appeared in front of me but I went around her and ran upstairs with her calling after me. When I passed Tony's room I saw he was upset so I leaned against his door frame and asked,

"You ok dude?" He nodded "Want to talk?"

"No, how'd your date with Cedric go?"

"It was fun. Tony, do you trust him."

He shrugged, "Why?"

"He's apart of the McAshton clan right, I don't know if I can."

"He hasn't done anything has he?"

"Not yet, no." "Well if he does I'll ruff him up for you."

Smiling at my brother I left him in peace I went to my room. I took off my cloths and put a long shirt on That I used to sleep in and curled under the covers, thinking about the day and Cedric, I thought I could trust him so maybe I can.


	6. Chapter 6

The whole of the next day I was so board. I just laid around doing homework and reading. I was ready to burst. Then at around eight I had an idea. I grabbed my red and black corset shirt, black and red mini ruffle skirt, fish net tights and knee length black boots with skulls buckles down the sides. For my hair I just hairspray it until I has a bad case of bed head, which actually looked good on me. Make-up, heavy eye liner and a little bit of dark purple lipstick.

I didn't put my boots on yet. I waited until I had gotten down stairs and into the bathroom. Once through the window, I left it open a little so I could get back in then I slid my feet into my boots and set off. In town there wasn't really much going on, a few drunken men nothing massive. A few of them gave me these looks of hatred towards me, Goths weren't accepted around her then, they must understand that night is the time for Goths to come to life.

Eventually, I stopped and sat on a wall and looked up at the moon. Something up there caught my eye, two shadows moving across the sky. They touched down in the cemetery so I followed, mainly to make sure I wasn't cracking up. I tried to run the best I could then I hid behind a rock. One of the boys was…Tony. He had just put his hand on the other boys shoulder and said,

"I'll help you, that must be what my dreams really mean." Dreams what dreams.

"Yes you are to join our quest, we are truly brothers now." The other boy replied.

There was a squeak in the sky and the boy grabbed Tony.

"Hide, my parents are coming."

"But were brothers."

"They don't know that. Go!"

Tony ran and hid behind a pillar just has three bats turned into two adults and a little girl. The girl sat on a grave while the adults landed in front of the boy.

"Mama! Papa!" He shouted hugging them.

"Rudolph, thank the stars your safe." His mama said.

"My son, you must not stray so far away again." His papa said grabbing his shoulder.

"We were afraid…" His mother began.

"I was taking a road less travelled." He smiled

"And you got lost."

The young girl seemed to grow impatient from been ignored, a frown played on her forehead while her fan grew faster. Eventually she called,

"Yoo-Hoo!"

"Anna!" Rudolph gave her a hug.

"Brother darling. You're the nervy one, sneaking off on your own like some day walker."

"I wish." He turned to his farther. "Farther, did you find the stone?"

"No, but I'm sure we're on the right path."

"Because…" Rudolph started.

"I promise, I will not fail you."

The woman looked over to where my brother stood with confusion on her face, I thought she had seen him but she said,

"Gregory?"

Tony ran out from his hiding place been chased by a punk, the sides of his hair was shaved, the hair on top of his head was spiked up and the rest dangled . His cloths didn't look has old has the others but they were still ripped, he was a good looking punk, but he was a good looking punk who was bullying my brother. I flew forwards and stood in front of Tony slapping one hissing Gregory around the face. He didn't even flinch not one perfect muscle. Ignoring the pain in my hand I shouted.

"How dare you threaten my brother?"

"How dare you shout at me?"

I'm a friend of Rudolph and he gave me a bite prove guarantee." I turned to Tony.

Rudolph's dad grabbed Tony under the chin with two fingers then lifted him up. I shot forward but Gregory grabbed me and pulled me back. I struggled and shouted,

"Get off of me you tit!"

Gregory then slid one of his arms though both off mine and with his other hand grabbed one of my boobs.

"I belief it's you that have the, how you say, tits." He whispered.

"If you don't get you hand off of me the I will ram his heel so far up your ars…"

His hand then went around my stomach and pulled me closer to him.

"You would do well not the threaten a vampire girl." He whispered.

I looked at him. "You would do well not to threaten me."

We stopped talking then and I paid attention to Tony who was now on the ground and running away due to the farther growling at him. Gregory held onto me but his farther gave the sign to let me go so, reluctantly, he did. I wasn't far behind Tony despite the heels, but all too suddenly he came to a stands still and I flew into him.

"What are you doing?"

"Rookery."

I followed his gaze to an middle aged filthy man holding a gun that was firing wooden stakes at the farther, he was a rubbish shot. Tony dashed forward with me close behind. He grabbed a plug and unfastened it and when the gun failed rookery brought out a cross light thing looked at us just long enough to say,

"You." At Tony.

He turned to face the dad but he had vanished so his attentions turned back to use. He pushed the light in our faces.

"Who are you?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Vampire hunter, what kind of blood suckers are you?"

"Let me get this straight. You are a vampire hunter yet you don't know the difference between a vampire and a human."

I laughed at him and his expression turned angry. Tony grabbed my arms and dragged me up an hill and just has we reached the top it gave away and Tony and I fell inside. Rudolph caught Tony but I fell to the ground on my bum. I looked up at Gregory who was stood just an inch to the side of me, arms folded and smirk on his face.

"Thanks you dick."

"Welcome whore."

Suddenly he grabbed me over his shoulder and ran but before I could ask questions a light filled the room.

When the light died he dropped me on a bolder and went to stand in a corner to play with a rock or something. The farther got right up into Tony's face and said,

"What you did was foolish."

"Foolish but brave." His wife put in.

"And you saved you and your families lives."

Suddenly, Tony the idiot, grabbed onto the father's neck-a-lace and the farther grabbed his hand and they began to stair into space.

After a few seconds they were back with us and they began to tell us what they had seen but I zoned out and looked around the place we were, I couldn't really see much. My eyes landed on Gregory, he had his head tilted to the side, trying to look up my skirt I think. I leaned back on my hands and ever so slightly opened my legs, not enough so he could see but enough to see him try, enough to tease him. His tongue snaked out from in-between his lips then he bit his bottom lip. I didn't really want to know what he was thinking about doing to me.

Tony patted me on the arm interrupting my thoughts, he gave me a look then looked at Gregory but shrugged it off.

"You'll help won't you."

"What? Oh yeh sure, whatever dudes." Help with what.

Fredrick, I think he's called, came over to us and got right into our faces and said,

"Has you are helping do not think to change your minds and betray us to our most hatful enemies or my wrath will be revealed. Understand."

We both nodded and Fredrick smiled. He then beckoned Rudolph over and turned to Gregory to beckon him but he was still in his own world, looking at me. Not up my skirt this time but at my lips. I began to smirk at him.

"Gregory!" Fredrick shouted to snap him out of his trance. "Rudolph is taking Tony, you take April."

"No way." Gregory answered back.

"Gregory." Fredrick used a stern, deep voice.

"Fine."

He grabbed me by the wrist and dragged my up some steps. I stumbled and tripped due to the heels but he carried on pulling me. When we were out Rudolph said,

"I think my farther likes you."

"That was liking us?" I asked

"He was talking to Tony not you." Gregory snarled.

"I was talking to both."

Gregory just grabbed me and took off flying without warning. The sudden take off shocked me so I grabbed onto him and burred my head in his neck. I could have sworn his grip tightened and his thumb stroked my side.

"You could have warned me." I mumbled against his neck.

"Where's the fun in that?"

Out of instinct I hit him and he dropped me. He only let me fall for a few seconds before catching me around the waist and pulling me close underneath himself, laughing. I just glared and wrapped y arms safely around his neck.

"We have to make a pit stop, you carry on." Rudolph called.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"To scare you boyfriends brothers." Tony answered.

"He's not my boyfriend."

"Like anyone would go out with her." Gregory said.

"Cedric would and has. Don't be too long!"

When we reached my room Gregory looked kind of shocked but I paid no attention to him. I just grabbed my night shirt and went to the bathroom to get ready for bed. When I returned he had made himself comfortable on my bed.

"What are you still doing her?" I mumbled.

"Waiting for my thanks."

"You call me names and drop me out of the sky, you will be waiting a while."

He bit his lower lip and shrugged. I crawled up the bed and laid down next him closing my eyes. I could feel his gaze me so eventually I asked,

"What?"

"Do you really have a boyfriend?"

"Not yet but maybe sometime soon." I looked at him and smiled. "Why do you even care?"

"I don't. I just thinks it's wrong that a woman goes of gallivanting with men."

"Times chance Gregory. You are now allowed to kiss without been married."

"Really?" "Among other things."

"Such as."

"All those things you thought of doing to me in the cave, as long has it's a long term relationship, if you going jumping from one man to the next then it's wrong in my opinion."

"Like I want to do anything with you."

"Aren't you supposed to be getting home?"

"I'm waiting for my thanks."

I just turned over and closed my eyes, he would never get it. Never.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning when I woke up I was relieved to see Gregory had gone. I may have been relieved because on a morning I look awful and this morning I am guessing I look awful more than usual due to the fact eye liner and purple lipstick was smeared all over my pillow and I am also guessing that the bed head I gave myself last night has turned into an uncontrolled monstrosity.

Getting out of bed the light stung my eyes causing me to stumble a little. When I got my balance I headed to my bathroom but as I walked passed my wardrobe my feet got caught in something and I tripped over, winding myself a little. I turned my head to see what it was and saw all my cloths on the floor and my eyes widened. Turning to sit on the floor I opened the door and Gregory dangles from my roof. I stood while poking him and he let out a low hiss.

"You should never wake a sleeping vampire."

"What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for my thanks."

"Get out!"

"I'll fry." He stated.

"Well you should have thought of that, now out!"

He opened one eye to look at me.

"You look ugly on a morning."

"You look ugly full stop."

Suddenly, he fell from the roof, pulled me into the wardrobe and shut the door behind us in what appeared to be one movement. He was holding me so tight but I couldn't breath, I trying to push myself away but he wouldn't let me go.

"I could kiss you right now."

"No, you can't."

He pulled me closer and leaned down so our lips almost touched. My heart began to beat so fast. I was torn, should I lean in and kiss him, just let it go, or should I open the wardrobe, get out.

"Really, what would you do if I did?"

"I…I would…I don't know." I whispered.

"April!"

Mum's shout made my head snap around, even thought I couldn't see anything. Gregory's breath was on my neck sending shivers down my spine has my neck was the most sensitive part of my body.

"What?" I called shakily back.

"We're off to the market. We shouldn't be long."

"Ok."

A slow smile spread across his lips as he pushed me against the wardrobe back. He ran his tongue over his teeth then he dropped his head to my neck and ran his mouth over it. Gently he bit my neck, not enough to break the skin, but enough to hurt a little. He growled when he released the skin and I knew I wanted to bite but it was forbidden.

"There is no one around to help."

"Help. Why would I need help?"

"I could just…bite you."

"Tony…""Is a little boy who is making up stories cause he can't face the fact his sister is died."

"You wouldn't."

"Your right, we are so close to becoming human, but I promise you, if we fail I am biting you."

"To kill or to turn?" He didn't answer. "Your so weird, one minuet you want to kiss me the next kill me."

His smile widened and his grip loosened. He took a step back but still held onto my hips looking me over for a long while then he asked.

"If I were human, would you go out with me?"

"Why do you ask?" "Just answer."

"Don't know. With the way you've been treating me, no."

"So if I were nice to you, you would."

"I don't know. Cedric's a nice guy, I think. I hasn't done anything to me. Tough competition."

"Cedric. You don't trust him."

"I don't trust you ether."

"It's understandable why you don't trust me."

"Humans can be worse than vampires, humans an destroy lives without trying."

With that I pushed past him and out of the wardrobe, he likes asking questions. I grabbed my cloths then went to the bathroom to get a shower. Once out of the shower it was time for dinner, mum had cooked a normal roast and not long after we finished eating Cedric came around to give me my work for the day then he came into the den to help me. After the work was done we went for a walk around. Mum really surprised me, she was letting me outside while I was grounded.

As we walked passed the cemetery a shadow caught my eye. It was a boy with spiky hair with Victorian cloths. Gregory stepped out in front of us.

"Who's this?" He asked, venom dripping from the words.

"This is Cedric, Cedric, Gregory."

"This is the boyfriend Tony spoke of?"

"No, he's a friend."

"He's a dick who is after one thing."

"What? Cedric I'm sorry, I'm just going to have a word with this guy."

I grabbed Gregory and pulled him to one side. The whole way he and Cedric glared at each other and even when I stepped in front of Gregory he was still glaring at him over my head so I turned him away.

"What the fudge was that?"

He smiled, "Fudge."

"Gregory."

"Are you on one of those date things you mortals do?"

"So what if we are, it's none of your business."

Just has I turned he grabbed my wrist an pulled me back saying,

"Sorry but it is my business and dick, she's mine, not yours so go fine another girl to bother."

Before I knew what was happening I was been dragged around a corner and we took off flying. It took me awhile to register what had just happened but when I did anger boiled in my blood. I began to kick and punch him.

"Put me down now! Gregory, put me down!"

"Fine!"

He dropped me onto my bedroom floor and I stood up fast and pushed him.

"Why? Why would you do that? What was with all that I belong to you, news flash, I don't belong to anyone, least of all you!"

"I know! I don't know why I did it but I don't trust him!"

"Jealousy is not a good colour!"

"Why would I be jealous of him. You are the most annoying girl ever and I hate you."

That hurt, I didn't know why it just did. "If you hate me so much, go!"

"April, I didn't…"

"Go! Now!"

He looked down at the ground and turned to leave, just has he reached my window he turned back to me and was about to say something but stopped himself or maybe he just didn't know what to say. With out another word he was gone and I was face down on my bed, but I wouldn't cry, crying was wrong no matter how bad you feel.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning I was still in a fowl mood with Gregory. How dare he take me away and stop me form hanging around with a friend. How dare he say I was his, I am no one's but my own person. I was angry with him all day, dickhead.

Mum had decided to have afternoon tea, try to blend in and be more British. Tony had discovered a new found obsession with crests due to the stupid vision he shared with a stupid vampire and dad was doing paper work. While we were drinking tea Cedric came over.

"I just wanted to see if you were ok."

"Yeh, I'll explain when the adults disappear."

"Stags are deer with horns right?" Everyone looked at Tony

"Male deer. Lots of Scottish crests have them." Dad informed him.

"Lots?" His face fell.

"Our family have stags. The McAshton crest." Cedric added

"Really?"

Tony's lit up with hope once again. My dad went through his paper work then pulled out a sheet of paper and gave it to Tony, who's face lit up even more.

"Can I keep this?"

"|Sure."

"And dad, can I go to work with you tomorrow."

"It's Saturday, yeh."

"Will Lord McAshton be there?"

"He lives there, we all do but don't let that stop you." Cedric put in

"I won't."

Tony then ran off upstairs and I followed leaving Cedric stood there to feel the wrath of my parents. Mum shouted after me but I ignored it and ran into Tony's room.

"Is it there crest, did you find it?"

"I have to go find Rudolph." "Won't he be coming tonight?"

"I guess."

"Do you reckon the stones at his place?"

"It could be."

I sat next to him. We sat there in silence for a while, I could feel that he had something to say but he just didn't know how so I waited.

"You should stop hanging around with Cedric." He said eventually.

"What? Why?" "I don't trust him." "Don't lie. You have spoken to Rudolph last night and he's told you what exactly?"

"That Gregory is upset which is upsetting everyone else because he's in a bad mood."

"It's his fault."

"He doesn't like Cedric ether."

"Because the green eyed monster has taken over him."

I left the room and wondered to where Cedric was still stood in the kitchen talking to mum and dad. When I walked in he asked if I would go for a walk with him, which I did. While we walked we talked about what had happened the night before.

"So, Gregory, is he your boyfriend." He asked.

"No, we don't have that kind of relationship but it's complicated."

"You like him?"

"Yes, more than I should. I mean, he doesn't know how to treat a girl and he is rubbish with relationships."

"That leaves us where?"

"Friends."

"Ok, well I best get you home."

When I reached home I did nothing but read, until Tony came jumping in my bedroom telling me to get my shoes and coat on. I didn't argue, just did has he asked then I allowed him to drag me out of the house. We ended up in the cemetery and heading down into the vampires lair. When we set off down the steps we could hear screaming so we began to hurry.

When we reached them we couldn't see much for the blinding light, I could just make out the family crowded together. Tony and I stood frozen, not sure of what to do until I saw stones on the floor.

"Stones Tony!"

We began to throw stones and eventually one hit the light and broke it, I didn't know which one of us put the light out but we did. Fredrick fell to the ground and all his family except Gregory gathered around him.

"What happened?" I asked anyone.

"Rookery set a human down as a trap and Gregory bit him. He knows where here." Rudolph answered.

"Way to use the only brain cell you have Gregory." He growled at me.

Tony stood forward and said, "The crest is lord McAshton." No answer. "Did you hear me sir?"

"You barley saved my life."

"He is very weak." Freda answered.

"I know just what you need."

Before we set off to the cow field we had to kit Gregory out with a dog mask, lead and strap him in a straight jacket. I obviously laughed at him getting my second growl of the night. Fredrick leaned on me and his wife has we lead him to the cows. After they finished drinking blood Fredrick said,

"I need somewhere save to hide you kids."

"You can stay at my house." Tony offered.

"We need darkness, dampness and decay."

"You need our cellar."

"Tony no not my cellar."

"They need it."

"But that's my darkness, dampness and decay."

"April."

" Fine, is there any chance Gregory can find a dog house somewhere to sleep."

"April."

"Fine."

We walked back to our house as Fredrick didn't want to risk flying because he was still weak. When we reached the house I left Tony to get the vampires settled and went to my room. Has I closed the door something crashed into it them landed on the ground with a thump. I opened it again to see Gregory laid on the ground and I smiled at him then folded my arms.

"I suppose you're here to say sorry." I said.

"No." He stood and walked into my room. "I'm just here to tell you I am not bothered by Cedric or your relationship."

I closed the door has he sat down. "Really?"

"Yes."

"Then I suppose your not interested about what I told him concerning that relationship."

"Why, what did you tell him?" "You're not interested."

"I said I wasn't interested in your relationship not that I didn't want to hear about it."

"Maybe I don't want to tell you."

"Just tell me."

"I told him we could only ever be friends." I said after a few seconds.

"No more dates or chances of kissing him."

I walked over to him and stood behind the chair and began taking the muzzle off.

"No, but your not interested so I could call him."

"No don't."

I walked around him then sat on his knee so I was straddling him and I leaned in close to his ear so I could whisper,

"Why?"

"Because I want you to be mine."

"I will never fully be yours."

"I know." He whispered.

Skimming my lips over his I smiled then kissed him, wrapping my arms around his neck. He let out a frustrated growl, I guessed it was because his hands were still tied. I kissed down his neck allowing him to grab the skin of my neck between his teeth. When he let go of my skin I went back to attacking his lips. Suddenly a knock sounded and Gregory jumped up dropping me on the ground.

"Yes." I said through gritted teeth has I stood and sat on my bed.

"We lost Gregory." Rudolph.

"Don't worry, he's here apologising." I gave him a cheeky grin.

"Oh, ok. Will you be alright?"

"Yeh."

"Ok."

I wondered over to Gregory and tackled the straight jacket. As soon has it touched the ground I was pinned on my bed by Gregory's body and he was attacking my neck once again.

"Do you like the neck 'cause of the vampire thing?"

"No, it's because it the most sensitive part of your body."

"How do you know?"

"I can feel and hear your reaction."

He went back to attacking my lips. We didn't do anything other than kiss but it was the best night of my life so far.


	9. Chapter 9

I was having the most peaceful sleep ever, that was until Tony came running into my room and began to jump up and down on my bed. I reached up and pushed in away, he fell back onto my bed laughing and said,

"Dad wants to know if you're coming to work with us."

"No way dude. Sleep for mere mortals such as myself."

"It's eleven."

"Liar."

"It could have been." I smiled into my pillow. "Don't you want to fine the stone?"

"Dude, your quest."

"You agreed to help, besides it's for Gregory too."

"I don't care if he's vampire or human."

"Where is he anyways?"

"Tony dude, I don't know. He's more likely in the den, but I want sleep, go away."

"He's not."

"Look in my wardrobe then."

I felt the bed tip has he walked over it then I flew up in the air when he jumped off. Little foot steps slowly padded across the floor the door creaked open. After a few moments the door shut and he jumped on the bed with his face inches away from mine.

"What?" I mumbled.

"Why is he in there?"

"Waiting for a thanks, which he's not going to get."

"Why?"

"Aren't you supposed to going to work with dad?"

He nodded and ran out. I laid there for a few moments but decided Tony had woken me up too much to sleep any more so I decided to get showered and dressed. After I was dressed I set off in search of food but has I passed my wardrobe Gregory grabbed me and pulled me in tackling my neck once again but I happily allowed it. The tiny bites soon turned into kisses and he found his way to my lips.

He always seemed to make me loose track of time, when I had resurfaced it really was eleven. I headed straight for food, I was so hungry my stomach hurt. Once in the kitchen I grabbed an apple then looked around for more but movement outside the window stopped me. Two people under a red blanket with a helmet on and tinfoil around their ankles. After a few seconds of looking I ran after them.

"Hey, who's under there?"

"Rudolph and Anna." Rudolph said.

"Don't you think it's a little dangerous for you guys to be playing horses out in day light?"

"Tony's in trouble."

"What? I'm coming too."

Rudolph began chanting 'left, right' has we walked but we didn't get very far before dad turned up with an angry look on his face and walking towards us.

"Tony, what do you mean by running off today?"

Rudolph just shrugged so I thought I best help them out.

"Dad, that's Rudolph."

"Oh and I suppose this is Tony." Anna nodded, "This isn't your fault Rudolph but when you get home tonight Tony were having a serious talk." Anna nodded again. "Ok, well go one play your game."

With that we all practically ran out of the gates and to the McAshton place. Instead of going through the front we head around back to an old building with the door kicked in. As soon as we stepped inside Anna and Rudolph stripped off their disguise and ran down to a tomb with me closely behind. Has they removed the lid Tony shouted,

"Dude you heard me."

"I heard you my hero and I wrote you a poem." Anna said.

Has she found somewhere to stand Tony and Rudolph went off into there own conversation ignoring her. She seemed not to notice.

"Who did this to you?" Rudolph asked.

"Rookery. We better find Elizabeth's tomb before he does."

"Who's Elizabeth?"

"The last holder of the stone, the woman in my dreams."

"Your face saw I in the cemetery, filled with fright…" Anna started,

"Rudolph look." Tony called over her but she continued.

"For the night was scary, still you faced the foe undaunted, it was then I knew…"

"It wants to lead us somewhere."

I could help but smile at the fact both boys were oblivious to Anna yet she continued speaking. I followed the boy's through a gate.

"Behind the pillar look." Rudolph called.

I could just hear Anna shout something then run to us. I couldn't help but feel a tiny bit sorry for her. Rudolph went to look what it was behind the pillar.

"A door."

"A secret passage." Tony followed.

"This could lead to Elizabeth's grave."

I stood just outside the passage waiting for Anna who had wondered off. Tony and Rudolph were just stood inside, Tony holding the tiniest light ever.

"I wish we had a better light"

At that point Anna walked passed me with a very big light.

"Rookery seems to have left this behind." She smiled at Tony.

"Thanks."

Tony and Rudolph disappeared into the tunnel.

Anna's smile faded has she looked at the ground, I wondered over to her and wound my arms around her and leaned close to her hear.

"Don't worry, boy's are slow. He'll figure it out one day."

She smiled at me. "I hope so."

"If Gregory managed it I'm sure he can. You just have to remember he really has been on this world 10 short years."

"Yeh, you're right."

She skipped on after the boy's and I followed on.

I had no idea how long we had been down there but I was cold and I had fallen over lots of times so I was covered in cuts and bruises. Rudolph and Anna suddenly came to a sudden standstill but Tony didn't seem to notice.

"What's wrong?" I asked them.

"We can't go any further." Anna sounded worried has she touched an invisible wall.

"Why not?" I couldn't help but feel stupid. Tony had taken his place next to me.

"There's something ahead." Rudolph answered.

"Some kind of curse." Anna said.

"Tony, you and me first then."

I grabbed to Tony and we began to walk down the path with Rudolph and Anna closely following. Not far down there was an opening with another tomb inside.

"We found it." I called.

"Go see what it is, but be careful." Anna shouted back.

Tony and I went over and Tony shone the light on it.

"There's something written on here."

"There usually is something written where on graves or tombs."

Tony gave me the stink eye then read "Caveat Vamptor."

"Let the vampires beware, it's a curse." Rudolph answered the unspoken question.

Tony grabbed the chains that surrounded it and began to pull on them.

"Stupid chains, break! Break! Come on!"

Suddenly, a rumbling noise filled the room and the ground above us began to shake and crumble. Grabbing Tony I moved out off the way have a large drill came through the roof and down onto the tomb tearing the chains apart. When the drill disappeared Rudolph and Anna came running towards us and helped pull the remains of the chains away, the we all grabbed the sides of the lid.

"One, Two, three, pull." Rudolph said.

Removing the lid revealed two people, a man and woman, with stakes sticking out of their hearts. They looked sort of peaceful.

"It's Elizabeth." Tony said.

"Uncle Von, farther was right, he did come here." Rudolph pointed out.

"Oh how romantic. Their love preserved forever." Anna said in a dreamy voice.

"The stones not here." He almost shouted while holding a peace of string around her neck.

Suddenly he began to shack and whimper. He was having another vision.

"The stones in my room, no wonder I had those dreams."

He, Anna and Rudolph crowded together while he explained what he had seen.

I looked over at the two bodies and began to think about something. They had been laid here centuries and they haven't decayed or gone poof, they actually did look as if they were a sleep. In some sort of coma. I grabbed the stakes and began to pull. I could feel them move little by little until I nearly had them out.

"What are you dong?" Rudolph panicked voice sounded.

Falling back due to the stakes flying out of their chests I shrugged.

"I thought they would look more peaceful without them in."

Rudolph stormed around the tomb and stopped in front of me and I faced him so I had my back to died vampires.

"What happens if they disintegrate?"

"They haven't."

"Yet, but…"

His gaze went to something above me and I saw Tony and Anna seek shelter from him. Frowning I turned around and what I saw shocked and scared me. I was looking into the eyes of Von, next to him stood Elizabeth.

"Who woke us?" Von almost shouted

I could see Tony point at me from the corner of my eye. Von's eyes stayed on me but Elizabeth smiled while looking up at Von.

"I'm hungry."

"Uncle Von?" Rudolph said from behind me.

"Rudolph, Anna, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Later, we have the stone, sort of. We will be human once again. Anna, take April, uncle Van and Elizabeth to the cliffs."

"What? No way. They haven't fed for three hundred years." I whispered.

"April is Gregory's human. You can't touch her." Rudolph said.

"But we're hungry." Elizabeth again.

"Anna, find them a cow."

Von and Elizabeth jumped from the tomb and Anna pulled me along with her, I was reluctant to follow. When we came back out of the old building it was pitch black. As we walked both Van and Elizabeth eyed my neck.

"You are Gregory's." I nodded. "In what way. Female companion or food."

"Err. Both."

"I'm surprised he hasn't left the family and gone his own way."

I let out a nervous laugh.

"We thought he would. He nearly did once or twice." Anna said.

The cows made Von and Elizabeth strong enough to fly, they did so but entwined with one another. I just held on tightly to Anna hoping she wouldn't drop me or let the two vampires next to us eat me, but they seemed to concerned with feeling the wind in their faces and been able to touch each other at long last after so long without each others touch.

When we touched down on the cliffs I ran straight to Gregory, who was spinning his father's neck-a-lace around, and hugged him from behind. I felt his spar hand stroke mine which were wrapped around him.

"So it is true, Gregory has found a mate."

Gregory spun around and looked at Von with a shocked expression, despite him been shocked the neck-a-lace kept spinning.

"Uncle Von." He whispered.

"She awoke them from their slumber." Anna ratted me out.

Gregory looked down at me. "I didn't mean to."

He smiled and turned back to the sea, I stood on my tip toes and kissed his neck then went to sit on a bolder just has a car pulled up. Dads car. Freda and Fredrick came out and Anna ran up to them.

"Mother, father we found uncle Von and Elizabeth's grave, April awoke them and Tony and Rudolph have gone for the stone."

"May their quest be fruitful. Thank you Gregory."

Gregory smiled at his farther and her began to spin the neck-a-lace faster in the sky. Fredrick turned to Von.

"Welcome back brother."

"It's good to be back. You don't seen too shock to see me."

"I am too excited. All these years and finally we are to be human." Fredrick smile and turned to Elizabeth taking her hand and kissing it. "Elizabeth I assume." She nodded.

Bats began to fill the sky and has they landed around my dads car they turned into vampires. Hisses and growls full the air.

"Fredrick."

I pointed to the car and he all but stormed over to them pulling them out of the way.

"Leave them alone, they are friends."

" Since when have they been friends?" One vampire asked.

Gregory sat next to me wrapping his arm around me and kissed my head has I dropped it onto his shoulder. After a few seconds he asked,

"Is what you said this morning true, you don't care if I'm a vampire or not."

"Yeh."

"What happens if we fail? We have another three hundred years waiting."

"I don't know, I become a vampire. I mean yeh, the thing we have may not last long but it's worth the risk right?"

"Yes, I think so."

After about an hour of waiting for Tony and Rudolph Fredrick looked disappointed and turned to his clan.

"After all of our wondering, all of our waiting, I have left our fait in the hands of two small boy's. It's all my fault, I won't even ask your forgiveness, I don't deserve it." He turned away.

"Tony's near." Anna said.

"Where?" mum asked.

"There." Anna pointed into the sky.

When mum and dads eyes landed on Tony flying in the sky they both said,

"Oh my god."

As Tony landed excitedly he waved to us all and when they touched down he ran to Fredrick holding a large red stone,

"I think you've been looking for this."

"The stone." Von said.

"Thank you my friend." Fredrick put the stone in the amulet.

"Tony!" Mum called.

"Mum, dad!" He ran to them and gave them a hug.

Gregory and the other vampires surrounded Fredrick has he said,

"Ab ovo in toto nil desperandum sine die."

A red light filled the sky and then a red line connected the amulet to the comet. The light disappeared has a blimp, dads blimp, raised up into the sky with rookery attached holding a light. He swung towards Fredrick and knocked the amulet out of his hands and caught it himself when he landed. Due to the light the vampires backed away from him.

"And you'll go straight to hell!" He shouted.

"That's it." Bob said.

Walking over to a laughing rookery dad took off his apron and hit him, spinning him around into the path of mums right hook. She then gave him a up cut and sent the amulet flying when Tony caught it. Rookery stumbled towards the edge of the cliff and I was feeling a little left out so I gave him a final push over the edge. He screamed an angry scream all the way down.

"Tony, you know what we want, wish it. You have to wish it now!" Rudolph shouted.

Tony closed his eyes and held the stone up to the sky. Has the light appeared the vampires got back into formation and then a red fog began to consume them all. Without thinking I shot forward and crushed my lips down onto Gregory's and his arms wrapped around me but then, he was gone. Just… gone. I tensed my jaw and tipped my head back to stop myself from crying. I would cry when I was alone, I knew that for a fact.


	10. Chapter 10

A month had passed since that night. Nether me or Tony smiled much since then , that made mum and dad worry so today they forced us to go to the market with them. Has I tried to show Tony how to use a yo-yo we spotted a removal van and then three particular people we had been waiting for. Gregory, Rudolph and Anna. They were back.

Tony began to walk up to them so I followed. As the three grabbed something each and headed back into the house Tony shouted,

"Hey, it's me!"

They looked at us as if we were crazy and Gregory began to push them back inside. They had forgotten us, he had forgotten me.

I stormed over to him shouting,

"Hey." He turned, "What!"

I slapped him and yelled, "How dare you forget me?"

I looked at me in shock has he held his face then realisation crossed his face.

"April." His voice was soft.

"No July, yes April."

He lifted me up and spun me around then put me down pulling me into a hug and biting my neck. I pushed him away just to pull him into a kiss. He then pulled away and looked at everyone else. Tony was talking to Rudolph and Anna, mum and dad with Fredrick, Freda, Van and Elizabeth.

"Fancy a walk." He smiled at me.

We slipped away from the family and wondered around. We went all over the place but ended up outside my house and he dragged me towards it.

"I have some good memories tied up in that house. 'specially in your wardrobe."

We wondered up to my room and once inside he sat on the chair we had our first kiss on. I went over to him and sat on his lap and kissed him. His hands rested on my bum and he tried to pulled me closer if possible.

He pushed me back and I stood, he too stood then went to my wardrobe. A smile swapped the frown that had lined my features just milliseconds before. He chucked all my cloths onto the floor then held out his hand to me. Slowly I walked over to him and took his has allowing him to lead me into the wardrobe, I closed the door behind us. Pushing me against the back wall he tackled my neck, nipping my skin. His hands slid up my back under my shirt. I did the same to him and I felt him smile against my lips.

Life can start out wrong or go down hill so fast but it always finds away of getting better, you just have to give it time to get back on track. Life always gets better.


End file.
